A Terrible, horrible, no good very bad story
by Sisters of Story
Summary: A perfect example of how not to write a story.
1. Chapter 1

Bubble sparkle diamond opened her purple eyes. She could see all of District 1 through the wide window of her pretty pink, fluffy room.

'today's the reapings' she thought. 'I'm going to volunteer and the win! I'll show everyone I'm the best and most beautiful, and then I'll be rich and famous!' Bubble Sparkle Diamond was 16 years old and planning on volunteering so that all of Panam could see her beauty. She was sure she was the prettiest girl in all of Panam and she was going to be the richest too. she noticed that her purple eyes were turning pink out of excitement. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Silver Magnificent woke when his cat jumped on his bed.

"Oh Jewel" he said to his orange cat "get off!" He then remembered that today was the reaping. He was going to volunteer and win. All the girls would faint when they saw his 18 year old face and his muscles. He would be the handsomest victor around. His plan was perfect and couldn't fail. He was going with the careers and going to kill them all on the first night. His parents would be so proud when he came back. He was going to be richer than he already was, and everyone was going to love him. He was going to win!

* * *

Bubble sparkle diamond POV

The citizens of district 1 herded into town square. I stood in the 16 year old section, waiting to be called. Our escort finally appeared, gave a huge speech about honor with the mayor, and finally said "ladies first". I braced myself to run. "and the lucky winner is a-"

"I volunteer" I yelled along with about 20 other girls. I sprinted up to the stage, of course I was the fastest. I grabbed the microphone from the escort and yelled

"I'm Bubble Sparkle Diamond, and I'm your new victor!" Our escort grabbed the microphone back from my beautiful hand, almost wrecking my nails. I start thinking this over. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I might chip a nail! Or at the worst, get a little dirty. Oh well. It'll be worth it. I'll be rich and more beautiful. Not to mention famous! I never even notice when the guy comes up. Wow, he's hot! Too bad I have to kill him.

* * *

Silver Magnificent POV

After our escort got the mic back from that clown girl, she swirled her hand around in the boys bin. "and our male tribute is w-" About half the boys sprinted forward and yelled "I volunteer!" Only 1 boy got to the stage before my, but I shoved him off the high stage and he landed on his head with a sickening crack. He would never make it. No foot eye coordination and can't defend him self. Besides, I just got my first kill. And no worries for me, because once I come back as victor, all my problems will be gone. It's perfect.

* * *

Bubble was sitting in a small room waiting for everyone to come in. Her parents came in and hugged her and they talked about what they would do when she came back and how they would be so rich. she was going to get a complete makeover, then upgrade their victors village house to a double size mansion. They would be the tal of the town and probably get everything free. It would be so awesome. Her friends came in and she told them that they could come over anytime. She then boarded the train.

* * *

Silver told his parents about his strategy. THen they talked about what to do with the money. They gave him a tuff of his cats hair as a token. Then his litle sister came in. She was worried, but he assured her he would come back. He boarded the train with Bubble.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I've been thinking about writing this story for a while, so now I actually am. And the great thing is, you can't give me negative reviews, because this is supposed to be a horrible story. Tell me your thoughts about this story. Tell me if you've ever tried to write an actually story, but it ended up like this.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Buff Stronguy stretched his big muscles as he work up. He looked around at all his training stuff in his room. He remembered that today was the reapings. He was going to volunteer and win and be rich and famous. He was going to have lots of honour and everyone would love him. The training school voted for him to volunteer, but he knew people would try to get to the stage before him. But he was the fastest and strongest. He was going to win this.

* * *

Speedy Vilont weenner woke up and remembered that today was the reapings. She was pretty much the best in the academy, but the least popular. Even though her last name is pronounced winner, everyone called her wiener. she was going to volunteer and win the games to prove she was a winner, not a wiener. She would never get teased again and get all the honour of district 2. She wasn't voted to be the tribute by the academy, but would go up anyway and win. She would be the best.

* * *

Victor went to the reapings. He realized how ironic it was. He was going to be Victor the victor. A long speech about honour was given, but he didn't listen. He knew when he won he would get the honour of district 2. Finally our skinny male escort dipped his hand in the bowl. He knew that Tara would be the tribute, as she was voted by the academy like him. In district 2, the reapings were kind of pointless because there was a volunteer every year. Tara yelled out I volunteer, but so did another girl. The other girl got up there first. It was wiener. Victor was mad. He was going to kill her when they got in the arena. Finally they got to the boys. Victor yelled I volunteer and got to the stage first because he was the best. He was going to win.

* * *

Speedy went to the reapings. She was going to volunteer. The mayor gave a long speech about honor and glory, but all speedy cared for was that she would never get teased again. They then got to the actual reapings. Our escort dipped his hand in the bowl and called out some random name. Some girl from the academy yelled I volunteer, but so did I and I got there first, since I'm so speedy. The male got called up and he looked really mad. Oh well, Speedy thought. I won't have to worry about him or anyone else once I win.

* * *

Victors parents came in. They talked about how they would be so rich hen he came back, and then left. His big brother came in and they talked about stuff and made bets and wrestled a bit, which the peacekeeper stopped. Then Victors friends came in and sain they would see him soon. Everybody knew Victor would win.

* * *

Speedy only had her family visit her. Her parents looked at her with shame and her sister would't talk to her. None of her friends came in(not that she had any). She boarded the train with shame

* * *

Hi guys! sorry to keep you waiting with this chapter. also I want to tell you that I'll be going on vacation very soon, so don't expect any chapters for about a month

Read and Review!


End file.
